The adjuster devices provided in a vehicle are as a rule fixed on supporting parts of the vehicle body. It is thereby often necessary to fix a plastic housing (e.g., a motor casing) on a structural part (e.g., a door inner panel) which consists of a more dimensionally stable material. These connections between the component parts are preferably formed as screw connections so that the components of the adjuster device can be removed from the supporting part of the vehicle body for the purposes of repair.
In the case of connections for component parts of this kind there is the problem that plastic shrinks through material ageing and deforms under the effects of temperature whereby the connection can become loose. Play then arises in the fixing of the corresponding structural assembly of the adjuster device. If this is for example the drive motor of a window lifter mounted in a plastic casing then the loosened fixing of the motor casing leads to premature wear and produces unacceptable knocking noises during operation.
In order to overcome this problem it is known from German Offenlegungsschrift DE 43 19 705 Al to press into the plastic structural element a press-in nut made of shape-stable material and to fix this on the vehicle body by means of screws and a distance member which likewise consists of a material of high shape stability and is supported on one side on the press-in nut and on the other side is supported on the supporting component part of the vehicle body.
This technical instruction does indeed allow a secure fastening of a structural element made of plastic on a supporting component part of the vehicle body but does however have the drawback that its manufacture is very expensive. More particularly it is necessary to use as fixing means in addition to the usual screws also additional spacers and press-in nuts which first have to be pressed into the plastic element.